


Mission Accomplishment

by Code16, JustifiedGlass (Code16)



Series: As Told [2]
Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: Altered Mental States, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Canon-Typical Violence, Government Experimentation, M/M, Murder, Obedience
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-31
Updated: 2016-01-31
Packaged: 2018-05-17 08:44:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5862106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Code16/pseuds/Code16, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Code16/pseuds/JustifiedGlass
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Sorry,” he says, the way he’d said <i>take this somewhere comfortable</i> earlier. “Change of plans.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mission Accomplishment

**Author's Note:**

> See endnotes for slightly more on warnings

He’s stretched out on the bed, pillow under his hips, when the call comes in through his earpiece. 

“Confirmed,” he says. To show he heard, not that he’ll do it. That, they know already.

“Who you talking to, sweatheart?” asks the guy with his fingers inside John. “Speak up, if you’ve got something nice to say.” John gets told he has a nice smile a lot, these days.

“Sorry,” he says, the way he’d said take  _this somewhere comfortable_ earlier. “Change of plans.”

He hid his gun in easy reach, but a broken neck is cleaner. The guy barely has a chance to be surprised.

“Done and confirmed,” he says into the earpiece afterwards, hands moving to search the body methodically before moving on to the briefcase the guy had dropped next to the bed. 

“ _Wait 15 minutes, then make your way back to the rendezvous,_ ” the voice in his ear tells him. “ _Your team will be waiting for you._ ”

“Confirmed.” If they’re back, their part of the mission probably went well. Might want to celebrate. On that thought, he goes back to the nightstand, pockets the bottle the guy had brought. Agent Harris was partial to being fucked, might appreciate the quality. 

Cleanup is fast. Wiping for fingerprints is easy, and his DNA makes no sense to anyone anymore, comes across as corrupt data unless someone knows what they’re looking at. It’s good for missions like these, means he never has to ask for a condom if his target would rather not. On the minute, he gives the room a last look, then slips out through the balcony door. Agent Clare took care of the cameras before he ever got here, and all any eyewitnesses would be able to say was that the target went up to a hotel room with a man in a nice suit.

Reaching the ground, he maps out the best route back to the rendezvous. Wouldn’t want to keep his team waiting.

**Author's Note:**

> The summary of the beginning of this verse is 'John Reese is a sex-toy-cum-agent for the ISA'.
> 
> While the [mind-control-ish] supernatural elements are not gone into in this fic and drugs are not explicitly mentioned, if you're disturbed by that kind of thing, then content warning accordingly.
> 
> [My tumblr for these kinds of things](http://findundergrounddragoutofwater.tumblr.com). I love fandom social things, and anyone who feels like they might want to message etc me for any reason is encouraged to totally do so.


End file.
